Lluvia de Sangre sobre el Cementerio
by H.Battosai
Summary: Shiyuu es un joven campesino que parte rumbo a Kyoto para intentar vivir mejor. Pero esa decisión fue el comienzo [6 Capítulos y epílogo] Completada.
1. Un chico llamado Shiyuu

**_Lluvia de Sangre_**

**_Sobre el Cementerio_****__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_Un niño llamado Shiyuu_**

Era un tormentoso día de Abril. Aunque las flores del cerezo bañaran con sus pétalos los suelos, las gotas de lluvia, mojaban claramente todo lo que caía en su trayectoria, hasta acabar tiñendo de rojo escarlata toda la tierra. Pero no solo las gotas pisoteaban las flores del cerezo, un niño, vestido con abrigo de paja, miraba a su madre. En la cara del chico no se podía distinguir si estaba llorando o simplemente eran engaños por parte de la lluvia, pero su cara de infelicidad era inmensa. Por su parte, la supuesta madre, vestida también con abrigo, entregaba una bolsa de lona a su hijo. Este la recibía cabizbajo, sin mostrar su cara. La madre al observar esto, dijo unas palabras. 

- No te pongas triste Shiyuu, nosotros estaremos bien - Su madre le da un abrazo, mientras intenta consolarlo. 

- Madre, somos campesinos, nunca conseguiremos vivir en paz. El Shogun nos pide demasiado, y sin mi ayuda para cultivar los campos, no tendréis como pagarle - El chico llamado Shiyuu, corresponde al abrazo de su madre. 

- Supongo, pero nos las arreglaremos. Tu debes ir con tus tío, ellos son comerciantes y te cuidarán bien - 

- Madre, os escribiré todos los meses - 

- Eso espero Shiyuu - Su madre se separa del abrazo, y se despide con la mano, mientras el pequeño Shiyuu empieza su senderismo. Su despedida duro unos segundos más, mientras los dos alzaban las manos, y hacían la típicas señal de despedida. Pero Shiyuu se perdió por el horizonte, dejando atrás su casa su familia, y su vida. Todo esto para empezar una nueva, como sobrino de un comerciante en las calles de Kioto. Por una parte, se alegraba de dejar atrás una vida llena de duro trabajo, esfuerzo inaguantable, y sumisión siega al Shogun, como un simple campesino. Ahora podría tener nuevas amistades, trabajaría como comerciante, y tendría una vida más fácil como la que llevaba antes. Pero por otra parte, atrás dejaba a su familia, padre y madre, a sus antiguos amigos, y sus objetos que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir. Sin duda, fue difícil decidirse, pero prefirió pensar en su bien estar, y marcho a Kioto. Aunque no estuviera muy lejos, la lluvia iba en contra suya, y los pétalos de cerezo en el suelo, hacían más difícil la caminata. No obstante, tampoco se hacia tan pesado. Solo llevaba lo necesario y intimo en su bolsa, y no necesitaba más. Así no cargaría con tanto trasto inútil. Un medallón, ropa limpia, sandalias de repuesto y unos bollos. Lo suficiente para llegar a Kioto. Claro está que tendría que cambiarse para estar presentable ante sus tíos. La madre de Shiyuu dicen que son muy buenas personas, que siempre estuvieron donde se les necesitaba y ayudaban económicamente a la familia para que subsistiera. Como no tenían hijos, la tía de Shiyuu, hermana de la madre de Shiyuu, comento que necesitaban un barón para que llevaran las riendas del comercio en la familia. Por eso pidió que Shiyuu fuera el niño que seria educado como uno de los mejores comerciantes del Japón. La madre de Shiyuu dio a decidir al propio Shiyuu sobre su futuro, y este después de pensarlo 3 días, decidió que eso sería mejor irse con sus tíos. 

-¡¡Cuidado!!- El grito del conductor de un carromato despierta a Shiyuu de sus pensamientos, y desvela que estaba a punto de ser atropellado. Pero un salto rápido por parte del muchacho, hace que se salve de el dolor de un atropello, intercambiándolo con el leve dolor de un golpe a suelo mojado. El carromato se para en seco. Mientras los caballos descansaban, una niña bajaba, de 12 años aproximadamente, la misma edad que Shiyuu. Este, que apenas se sostenía en pie, vio llegar a la muchacha. Largos cabellos negros cubrían su cabeza, y los ojos verdes cual ojos de dragón, brillaban junto a toda su cara, gracias a las gotas de lluvia. Embelesado por la hermosura de la chica, Shiyuu apenas podía impedir que su boca se entreabriera, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. La chica, al ver a Shiyuu agarrándose el tobillo, se acerca más aprisa a él. 

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta la chica, mientras se acerca al Shiyuu. 

- Si... no es nada... enseguida se me pasa - Shiyuu intentaba por todos los medios dejar de tartamudear. 

- Por tu vos no pareces que estés bien - 

- No... el tartamudeo... es por otra cosa - 

- ¡¡Señorita Imisu!! ¡¡Es un simple campesino, no hay que darle mucha importancia!! - El chofer del carro no tiene vergüenza en decir lo que opinaba, pero la chica se sonrojo por el comentario. 

- Siento lo que a dicho mi chofer perdónale - se disculpa la muchacha. 

- Tienen razón Srta. Imisu, no pierda el tiempo conmigo, solo soy un simple campesino - 

- Nunca me ha gustado que la gente se menosprecie de esa forma - Imisu toma la mano de Shiyuu - Te llevaré conmigo en mi coche. 

- No creo que sea bien visto por sus acompañantes - 

- No pasa nada, mis padres son los que me acompañan, y ellos son los que me enseñaron a respetar a los demás - Dice sonriendo. 

Después de mucho insistir, Imisu convence a Shiyuu que suba al carromato con ella. Ya que los dos iban a Kioto, se pusieron de acuerdo. Al entrar al carromato, pudo distinguir a tres personas aparte de Imisu. Probablemente sean su padre, su madre, y su novio o prometido. Pero lo más sorprendente era que todos iban de luto. Esto lo verificaban las grandes cantidades de incienso y flores que traían. Este echo produjo un gran sentimiento de extrañes en Shiyuu. En cambio, a los padres de Imisu le hizo mucha ilusión el ver a el muchacho dentro, y le invitaron a pasar enseguida. Un mutis inmenso sacudió el carromato. Los familiares de Imisu no se atrevían a preguntar, mientras que Shiyuu, estaba arrinconado en una esquina del asiento. También era destacable los malos ojos con que miraba el otro joven a Shiyuu, y fue este el que rompió el hielo. 

- Oye, por tus pintas pareces que cultivas campos ¿Me equivoco? - La sinverguensura de tal chico era comparable a la del chofer. 

- Katsutori, no seas impertinente - La madre y Imisu se quejan a la vez. 

- No se enfaden, tiene razón. Toda mi familia es campesina, desde el mas viejo antepasado, hasta el recién nacido más reciente. Excepto mi tía, que se caso con un comerciante. 

- ¿ donde vives? - 

- A las afueras de Kioto, no muy lejos de aquí - 

- ¿Y que hacías afuera con esta tormenta? - 

- Bueno, resulta que me voy a vivir con mi tía y su marido, que son comerciantes. Allí viviré mejor, y con más comodidad de la que vivía antes - 

- Entonces seremos compañeros de trabajo, nosotros también somos comerciantes - 

- Eso espero - 

- Y como se llaman tus tíos? quizás los conozcamos - 

- Me parece... Mi tía se llama Ashura, y su marido es el Sr. Tokiromi - Al decir estas palabras, una sonrisa surgía de Shiyuu, que no fue lo mismo que paso con la familia de Imisu, que al oír estas palabras del chico, todos se sorprendieron. Shiyuu miraba extrañado las caras de sus acompañantes, y espera una respuesta de ellos. Fue Katsutori, el joven, quien tradujo su sorpresa. 

- Creo que llegaste tarde muchacho, los comerciante Tokiromi han muerto hace dos días... - 

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - 

- Lo sentimos mucho... - Todos se lamentaban por la perdida - Precisamente ahora vamos a su funeral - 

- Pero.. eso es imposible... hace dos días recibí una carta suya - Shiyuu no acababa de creérselo 

- El correo tarda días en llegar, puede que la escribieran hace semanas - El padre de Imisu mira por la ventana del carromato - Dicen que la Sra. Tokiromi se cayo de un tercer piso, y que el Sr. Tokiromi se hizo el harakiri después de saber lo sucedido - 

- Eso es lo que dicen, pero es una simple excusa. El rumor de que el comercio de Tokiromi compraba y vendía al extranjero se hizo cada vez mayor, llegando al Bakufu. Supongo que tomaron medidas. Es lo que se paga por incumplir las leyes - Katsutori opinaba de una manera muy insensible ante los demás. 

- Japón está sumido en un ultra nacionalismo, pero no por eso debería de olvidarse que existen grandes potencias extranjeras - 

- ¡¡Callaos ya!! ¿por que no pensáis en lo que estará pasando por la cabeza de Shiyuu? - Imisu llamó la atención de todos, que miran a un Shiyuu pensativo y cabizbajo. El gran silencio envolvió la sala móvil, pero se podía oír los pequeños murmullos de Shiyuu, que no paraba de repetir la misma frase. 

- ¿Y ahora que será de mí?- 

La lluvia seguía cayendo después de dos horas, que es el tiempo que tardo el carromato en llegar al funeral. Shiyuu decidió ir al acto, acompañado por sus nuevos conocidos, la familia Omike. Pero aunque los Omike le pidieran que participara en la ofrenda, Shiyuu se mantuvo al margen de la celebración. Apoyado en un árbol, observaba como uno a uno, los conocidos de los Tokiromi hacían su ofrenda de incienso. Pero el pensamiento de Shiyuu, poco a poco, quitaba atención a la ceremonia. El echo de estar solo en la peligrosa ciudad de Kioto, hace que unos escalofríos recorran su cuerpo. Ya se había planteado el regresar a casa, pero resultaría demasiado embarazoso para su familia, que no contaban con otra boca a alimentar. Pero por otra parte, es imposible que un niño de doce años sobreviva en Kioto mucho tiempo. Aunque la paz se estableciera, y la unión de los feudos ya se hizo vigente desde hace 2 siglos, los ladrones siguen siendo numerosos, y el nivel de vida es muy baja. Un campesino sigue siendo un campesino, y no puede hacer otra cosa. Por muy bueno que sea las cosechas, nunca llegaras a ser comerciante. No se puede subir de escalón. Y Aunque se pudiera, tardaría mucho tiempo, y necesitaría un trabajo con que ganar dinero para alimentarse. Y con esas manos, no podía trabajar. 

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shiyuu? - La voz provenía de una chica que se ocultaba dos árboles más atrás. Era Imisu 

- Nada Srta. Imisu - Responde Shiyuu con una voz melancólica. 

- ¿Por que no has ido a la ceremonia? ¿Por que no has participado? - 

- Aunque fueran mis tíos, y los que me cuidarían, yo no les conocía de nada. No me acordaba de ellos - 

- Pero eran familiares tuyos, deberías, por lo menos, hacer acto de presencia - 

- Ya te he dicho que no los conocía, no hace falta que fuera - Entre los dos chicos, un silencio se formó. 

- Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta Shiyuu - 

- ¿Qué pregunta? - 

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Imisu se acercó mientras las lluvia seguía cayendo. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, y Shiyuu apartó la mirada para fijarse en otra parte de su propio cuerpo, su mano. 

- ¿Y ahora que será de mí?- susurro Shiyuu 

- ¿Qué? 

- He estado pensando que con el fallecimiento de los Tokiromi, yo no tengo a donde ir. Soy como un vagabundo - 

- No digas eso, puedes volver a tu casa ¿no? - 

- Si vuelvo a casa, tendrán que cambiar de planes, intentando terminar de criarme. Seria un estorbo. 

- Yo no pienso igual, un hijo nunca es un estorbo - 

- De todas formas, he decidido no volver a casa - 

- ¡¡Y como te las vas a arreglar, no tienes dinero!! - Imisu agarro por los hombros a Shiyuu, mientras este sonreía. 

- No debería preocuparse por mí, Srta. Imisu - Imisu quedo extrañamente cautivada por la sonrisa del chico, y a producto de esto, se sonrojo - Además, con mis grandes virtudes, no me será difícil encontrar la forma de arreglarme la vida - La muestra de orgullo de Shiyuu hace caer a Imisu. 

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan orgulloso - 

- Yo no soy orgulloso, solo digo la verdad - 

- Otra cosa, me gustaría mucho que me dejaras de llamar Señorita Imisu, me hace sentir muy incomoda - 

- Como quiera Srta. Imisu - 

- ¡¡Te he dicho que no me llama es así!! - La chica se exalto mucho, pero Shiyuu solo sonrío. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció unos segundos más tarde, volviéndose el rostro de Shiyuu en tono serio. Esto tranquilizo a la chica. Ajustándose la chaqueta, Shiyuu escondió a continuación las manos. Todo esto para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar entre la lluvia, adentrándose entre los árboles. 

- ¿A donde vas Shiyuu? - Imisu quedo perpleja ante la evidente marcha del muchacho campesino. 

- A intentar buscarme la vida. Buscaré un sitio para dormir, y mañana empezaré a buscar trabajo - 

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa por mientras - 

- No quisiera estorba - 

- Tu nunca estorbarías, Shiyuu - Imisu miraba con suplica a Shiyuu, y este, después de unos segundo, volvía a sonreír. 

- Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor - Y empezó a caminar rumbo hacia la salida del cementerio. Pero a último momento, La pequeña comerciante, le agarró del hombro, deteniendo su avance. 

- ¿No volveremos a ver algún día? - El agua de la lluvia mojaba a los dos muchachos, pero podía distinguirse perfectamente los ojos llorosos de la muchacha. La cara seria de Shiyuu era impenetrable. 

- Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, puede que no nos volvamos a ver - Shiyuu retoma su sendero, pero antes de separarse demasiado se detiene. 

- Pero, siempre me podrás encontrar, bajo el puente, a la orilla del río - Al decir esto se da media vuelta, mostrando por última vez su sonrisa, que gracias al agua, era cada vez más capturadora - Adiós... Imisu - La chica, al ver la sonrisa del chico y al oír sus palabra, asintió, mientras también deba media vuelta, sin antes, girarse para ver por última vez al muchacho. 

- Adiós... Shiyuu - Dijo mientras le sonríe a él también. Pocos segundos después, los dos parten por caminos opuestos. En la cara de Imisu, se lee la gran felicidad por obtener la información de donde encontrar siempre que quiera a Shiyuu. En cambio, la sonrisa de Shiyuu se desvaneció rápidamente, mientras se alejaba entre las sombras **_...continuar_**

**_Notas del autor_**.- No, en realidad no estoy fumando nada de nada, ni tampoco me he equivocado en los nombres, lo que pasa es que este fanfic tratará sobre el pasado de Seijuro Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin. Pero recordemos que Seijuro Hiko es el nombre que adquieren todos los maestros de la escuela Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, y que por esa regla de tres, Seijuro Hiko no era el nombre de nacimiento de el maestro. Solo quería aclarar esto "Shiyuu = Seijuro Hiko (maestro de Kenshin Himura)" 

H.Battosai 

Comentario, quejas, patadas, insultos y paranoyas varias: dragonheart1986hotmail.com 

Pagina personal: http:www.galeon.com/vallekinogo 


	2. El mendigo

**_Lluvia de Sangre_**

**_Sobre el Cementerio_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 2:_**

**_El mendigo_**

La noche caía en Japón, sin que nadie saliera impune. Y Kioto no era la excepción. Las abarrotadas calles, ahora estaban muy poco transitadas. Todos se guarecían en sus casas, residencias, o simplemente en un pequeño hotel. Todos menos un chico, que caminaba cabizbajo, luciendo unos atuendos magullados y sucios. Evidentemente era Shiyuu, que había pasado una semana entera bagando por las calles de "la ciudad del diablo". Se había propuesto buscar trabajo como fuera. Pero siempre le daban la misma respuesta: "¿Tú? ¡¡Si no podrías cargar ni un saco de arroz!!". Pero Shiyuu no se daba por vencido. Solo necesitaba un pequeño trabajo, para salir adelante, y estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo. Pero por ahora, solo podía esperar que el sol volviera a aparecer. Por eso se dirigía a el puente donde se "hospedaba" temporalmente. Era la única forma de permanecer seco en la época de lluvia. Aunque estuviera un poco viejo, el puente se contenía bien, y su estructura esta bien cuidada. Por lo menos soportaría un par de décadas más. Era seguro, y mantenía el calor. Perfecto. Excepto por las ratas, que no hacían más que roer la tierra, y con una simple mirada, te atacan. Pero Shiyuu se mantenía quieto toda la noche, y al final, no se inmutan. Pero hoy seria diferente, porque no había lluvia en la atmósfera. Las ratas, probablemente, solo caminaran entre la hierba, sin molestar a nadie. Por eso, Shiyuu se acomoda entre la hierba, y espera pacientemente a que el sueño le venza. Pero algo le interrumpe, y tiene que abrir los ojos rápidamente. Delante de él había una chica, que con sus ojos verdes, no para de observar a el muchacho. Este, se sonroja levemente, y ella sonríe al ver la acción del chico. Se sienta delante de él, como hace toda las noches. 

- Hola Shiyuu - Dice la chica, mientras desenvolvía un paquete que traía. 

- Hola Imisu, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? - Responde Shiyuu. 

- Siempre tan cortes... Toma, te he traído algo de comer - Al oír esto, Shiyuu cambia de opinión, y empieza a comer desesperadamente. 

- Si sigues así te puedes atragantar - 

- Si me atragantara, no quedaría peor de como estoy ahora - Shiyuu sonríe antes de seguir comiendo. 

- Y ¿ya has conseguido trabajo? - 

- No, pero estoy en ello - 

- Con esas pintas no te aceptaran ni como traficante - 

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? no tengo dinero - 

- Pues, la proposición de venir a vivir a casa, todavía está en pie...- 

- Ya te he dicho, que no pienso ir a vivir a casa de nadie - 

- ¡¡Eres un tonto!! ¿Se puede saber porque no quieres? - 

- Pues porque no, un campesino solo estorbaría - 

- Ya te he dicho que no estorbarías, es más, nos alegraría mucho a todos. He estado preguntando a todos en la casa, y han dicho que puedes quedarte si quieres - Imisu termina la frasea al mismo tiempo que Shiyuu terminaba de comer. Este se levantó y miró a los ojos a la chica. 

- Te acompaño a casa, una jovencita no debe ir sola a estas hora - 

Imisu mira la hora en su reloj. Eran casi las diez de la noche. De seguro sus padres se enfadarían con ella. No obstante, por estar con Shiyuu, podía aguantar cualquier reprimenda. Últimamente había ido todos los días a verlo, y siempre lo encontraba debajo del puente del río. Era habitual que los vagabundos y pobres se alojen ahí, pero no es lugar para una hija de comerciante. Por eso se lo pensó mucho antes de ir. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la sonrisa de Shiyuu aparecía. Forzosamente tuvo que ir, no podía aguantarse más. Por él pasaría cualquier vergüenza o deshonor. Lo que nunca podría hacer es confesárselo. Aunque intente insinuarse constantemente, el parece no darse cuenta o que no le da importancia. Y también esta el asunto de su constante negación a ir a vivir a casa de los Omike, que saca de quicio a Imisu. No consigue entender porque siempre responde con el mismo "no" rotundo , aunque Imisu piensa que seria mejor para todos. Viviría mejor que ahora, y seria feliz. Bueno en realidad, parece que feliz ya es, porque siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Imisu ve algo extraño en esa sonrisa, además de su facultad de capturar amores. Es como si fuera distinta a las demás, como si fuera falsa, pero a la vez verdadera. Pero una cosa está clara, siempre se le ve con ella. Incluso ahora, mientras caminan hacia la residencia de los Omike, sonríe sin motivo alguno. Pero se detiene de repente, y Imisu también. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - Imisu mira como Shiyuu se detiene y gira su cabeza a la izquierda. Sus ojos acaban observando a un hombre, que pedía limosna. Era bastante alto y robusto, no parecía un mendigo. Pero sus ropas y una espada que no parecía de muy buena calidad hacia suponer que se trataba de un ronin, un samurai cuyo señor feudal había muerto. O también podía haber sido desterrado por una falta grave. Es natural en estos días. Si el samurai castigado consigue escapar de la pena máxima, su vida se volvería un infierno. No obstante, muy pocos bajaban su nivel hasta convertirse en simples mendigos. Para un samurai, el honor era mucho más fuerte que las ganas de comer. 

- Sigamos adelante Shiyuu, voy a llegar tarde - Imisu se impacientaba al ver que el chico seguía mirando al mendigo. 

- Está bien... - Shiyuu empieza a caminar, pero esta vez, no lleva la sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza. Esto extraña a Imisu. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - 

- Imisu... ¿Porque te compadeciste de mí, y no de ese mendigo? - Imisu se enfada por la pregunta, pero contesta igualmente. 

- Ese hombre a perdido todo el honor de un ser humano. Se ha bajado al nivel de simple mendigo. No merece ni que nos percatemos de su presencia. Todo Japón piensa lo mismo de ellos. 

- Entiendo... - Shiyuu se adelanta, hasta dejar a Imisu detrás suya. Y no volvió a mostrar su sonrisa. Eso hizo extremecerse a Imisu en todo el camino. Y aunque le preguntara que le pasaba, o si había dicho algo indebido, el contestaba "No, sigamos adelante...", y volvía a caminar. Pero a pesar de esta misteriosa desaparición de la sonrisa de Shiyuu, la pareja llego a la residencia de los Omike. Shiyuu se volvió a parar unos metros más atrás de la entrada. Y Imisu hizo lo mismo. Los dos chicos se miraron. 

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos - Dijo Shiyuu. 

- ¿No quieres entrar a tomar algo? - 

- No tengo tiempo, mañana tengo que levantarme al alba - 

- Podrías quedarte a dormir - 

- No, además no puedo presentarme con estas pintas - Shiyuu mira el edificio Omike. De arquitectura japonesa, tenia un gran jardín con un estanque, y por este pasaba un puente. También era destacable el edificio, de dos plantas, y también de arquitectura japonesa. Algunas ventanas estaban abiertas, y se podía distinguir el interior. Un decorado bastante caro. Se notaba que eran una familia de comerciantes de gran reputación. Tenían guardias privados, que no dejaban entrar a nadie sin previo aviso. Pero Imisu no la necesita. Los guardias la saludan agachando la cabeza, mientras abren la entrada el jardín. 

- Vamos, serás bien recibido - le propone Imisu antes de adentrarse en el inmenso jardín de los Omike. 

- No, dejémoslo para otro día - 

- Bueno, pero la próxima vez tendrás que entrar - Imisu sonríe antes de despedirse, mientras se despide con la mano, y los guardias cierran el portón. Shiyuu espera a que se sierre completamente, para emprender su marcha. Pero antes de irse, da un nuevo vistazo a la casa. En una de las ventanas superiores, se podía distinguir la silueta de un muchacho. Era Katsutori, que miraba seriamente a Shiyuu. Los dos muchachos se miraron un para de segundos. Katsutori fue el primero en abandonar la pequeña confrontación de miradas, y se sumergió entre las tinieblas del interior de la mansión. Shiyuu, sin más dilación, prosiguió su camino. Shiyuu sumergido en pensamientos, medita sobre su pequeño enfrentamiento con Katsutori. Desde el principio, entre él y Katsutori no ha habido mucho contacto. De hecho, ni siquiera compañerismo, y menos amistad. Según lo que Imisu contó, Katsutori es su prometido, pero ella no está de acuerdo con esto. Para ella, él es pesado, insensible y serio. No ve las facultades necesarias para darle su amor. Pero como eran primos, sus padres los prometieron prácticamente al nacer. Aunque solo se conocen desde hace un par de meses. Pero desde la llegada de Shiyuu, Imisu dice que se comporta de forma rara. Es más gentil, incluso se podría decir que es más atento. Y Shiyuu sabe perfectamente el porqué. Es muy evidente que Katsutori le ve a el como una amenaza a su relación con Imisu, y antes de atacarle, prefiera ganar puntos a favor. Lo que no sabe es que Shiyuu se rindió hace tiempo, desde la primera ves que la vio. Para él, Imisu es la luna que nunca alcanzará, no solo por su malvivir, sino, también por su compromiso. Cuando ella dijo que ya estaba comprometida, las esperanzas del chico se vieron frustradas por ese compromiso. Desde entonces, intenta ocultar su amor y olvidarlo, por eso no acepto ir a vivir con ellos, por eso no responde a las insinuaciones de ella, y por eso esconde su infelicidad tras su sonrisa. Estaba completamente frustrado para pensar en otra cosa que en su infelicidad, por eso no prestaba atención por donde camina. Pero esa atención volvió al ver que había pisado una moneda. Era de oro, completamente. Con eso podría comer todo un mes, y podría comprarse ropa para buscar trabajo. Shiyuu tenia suerte, eso estaba claro. El muchacho miró a todos lados, por si se le había caído a alguien, pero nadie la reclamaba. Lo que si se fijo, es que estaba al lado del mendigo que él y Imisu vieron ante. Esta en la misma postura, con la mano en alto. Pero ninguna moneda estaba en ella. Probablemente nadie le había dado. Era natura, actualmente, la gente es insensible a las maldiciones y infelicidades ajenas. Si el mendigo estuviera muerto, probablemente nadie le ayudaría. Pero Shiyuu no se sentía de la misma calaña que ellos. Él a sufrido mucho, con su vida de campesino, con la nueva vida de pobreza, y con un amor imposible. En consecuencia, se siente el hombre más desgraciado del mundo. Pero no dejará a nadie más con sufra como él. Por eso se acerca al mendigo, y le entrega la moneda. El mendigo cierra la mano y lentamente levanta la cabeza. 

- Chico, ¿por que me la das, en ves de quedártela?- 

- Creo que la necesitará más que yo - 

- Puede, pero eso no quiere decir que te veas en obligación de ayudarme - 

- Claro, pero prefiero hacerlo - Shiyuu se marcha poco a poco, con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en la cara 

- Gracias - Alcanza a decir El mendigo, antes de que Shiyuu se perdiera en la esquina. El mendigo, mirando la moneda, sonríe, mientras se pone de pié. Ya en posición vertical, se quita las ropas pútridas, para dejar ver un kimono limpio. Agarró su espada, se puso una capa blanca, y se guardó la moneda. 

- "...la necesitará más que yo..." - El mendigo repitión en voz baja las palabra poenientes de Shiyuu. 

- Creo que él es el más acorde para el puesto - Y A continuacion de decir estas palabras, El mendigo se va en la dirección en que Shiyuu se marchó, y al igual que el muchacho, este mostraba una sonrisa. 

Shiyuu llego finalmente al puente donde se hospedaba, y suspirando se dio la vuelta. Miró al horizonte, contemplando las vacía calles de Kioto por última vez antes del amanecer. Todo oscuro y cerrado, solo un par de guardias. Todo desierto. Pero algo se distinguía entre el desolador panorama. Un hombre muy esbelto, con una capa realmente gigante, y con una espada, caminaba entre las viviendas. Shiyuu clavo su mirada en el susodicho tipo, y este respondió con la suya. Ese choque de observación duro hasta que el hombre estuvo delante de Shiyuu. Y este le reconoció inmediatamente. Era el mendigo que pedía a pocas manzanas de casa de la mansión Omike. Sin duda se había cambiado la ropa, y ahora parecía un auténtico espadachín. El hombre sonrío, mientras abría la mano delante de los ojos del muchacho. En la palma de la mano se encontraba la moneda que Shiyuu otorgó al mendigo, como muestra de compasión. 

- Te la devuelvo muchacho - El hombre tomó la moneda y la puso en la palma de la mano de Shiyuu. 

- Como ya le he dicho, usted la necesitará más que yo - 

- No lo creo - 

- ¿Como? - 

- Es más, ninguno de los dos la necesitará - Ante estas palabras, Shiyuu mostró una cara de incomprensión. 

- Señor creo que no le entiendo - Shiyuu confirmo su poca sabiduría sobre el tema, pero el hombre le ignoró. 

- ¿Eres huérfano? - 

- No, abandoné a mi familia, porque resulte ser una carga para ellos - Shiyuu cabizbajo, pudo ver como el supuesto mendigo mostraba una sonrisa. 

- Bien, ¿como te llamas? - 

- Shiyuu - Al mismo tiempo que Shiyuu pronunciaba su nombre, el hombre sacó una espada, la cual le entrego a Shiyuu. 

- Honesto y sincero, y a la vez que te preocupas por los demás, sin importarte su pasado. Eres totalmente admirable - Shiyuu contemplaba la espada, la cual no se atrevía a agarrar. 

- Pero tu infelicidad es grande. Acepta esta espada - Shiyuu agarró la espada entregada por el encapuchado. 

- Gracias, pero una espada no quitará mi infelicidad - Otra vez, el mendigo muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

- Lo siento no me he presentado todavía. Me llamo Seijuro Hiko, y soy maestro de la técnica de kenjutsu Hitten Mitsurugi - Seijuro, empieza a caminar - Ven conmigo, con esa espada y con mis enseñanzas, aprenderás a ser feliz - Finalmente Shiyuu, se enfunda la espada y sigue al maestro, perdiéndose en Kioto **_...continuará_**

**__**

**__**Comentario, quejas, patadas, insultos y paranoyas varias:dragonheart1986hotmail.com 

Pagina personal:http:www.galeon.com/vallekinogo 


	3. El Reencuentro

**_Lluvia de Sangre _**

**_sobre el Cementerio_**

**__**

**__****_Capítulo 3:_**

**_El reencuentro_**

**__**

**__**...4 Año después... 

El verano había llegado al Japón. Y como consecuencia, a Kioto también. Las mujeres, abanicaban el viento por donde pasaban, y los hombre, usaban sobremos grandes, para cubrirse con su sombra. Los niños jugaban en los ríos, intentando refrescarse, al igual que los animales. Era un suicidio andar por las calles, con el sol alumbrando en su esplendor, pero también lo era quedarse encerrado en casa, que gracias a la húmeda se hacia insoportable. La multitud de las calles también quitaba las ganas de pasear. Pero aun así nuestra recordada Imisu caminaba por ellas. Ahora, mucha mas esbelta y bella, poseía un aspecto más adolescente. Normal, ahora posee 16 años. Con una sonrisa radiante saludaba a quien se encontraba, y seguía su camino. Pero esto no siempre fue así. Hace cuatro años, Shiyuu se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie, y menos a ella. La desesperación la tomo unos días, y pasaba del amanecer al ocaso buscando a su amigo. Más de una vez se quedo a dormir debajo del puente donde se hospedaba antiguamente Shiyuu. Pero, poco a poco, los días de búsquedas se convirtieron en tardes de búsquedas, y a continuación en horas... Y habían terminado en instantes de breves recuerdos que le venían a la mente madura que poseía ahora. No se había olvidado de él, pero le había quitado importancia. Shiyuu se convirtió en un recuerdo más del grupo. Ahora tenia una vida independiente y normal. Con amigas y lo esto conlleva. Es más, ahora paseaba con 2 de ellas. Sus nombres eran Kiyoko y Haruko. Eran amigas de la infancia, pero sus lazos se endurecieron gracias a la ampliación de edad. Poseían 15 y 17 años, respectivamente. Las tres juntas se caracterizaban por crear conversaciones interminable, risas unas detrás de otras y confecciones varias. Eran como hermanas. 

- Oye Imisu, ¿donde vamos ahora? - pregunta Kiyoko 

- Pues hay que ir a comprar al mercado, y después...- Imisu sacaba la lista de la compra, pero Haruko la interrumpe. 

- Imisu mira a ese chico - dijo señalando a un joven, con el pelo azul Miraba una manzana y discutía con el dependiente a la vez. 

- ¡Es muy guapo! - grita Haruko mientras sigue señalándolo. 

- Pues yo prefiero ese - responde Kiyoko señalando a otro. 

- Chicas, ¿no podéis pensar en otra cosa? - dice sonrojada Imisu mientras ve como sus amigas niegan con la cabeza. 

- ¿Cual prefieres tu Imisu? - preguntan las dos. La muchacha un poco sonrojada mira a su alrededor. Encontró a un chico alto de pelo largo y negro, que se movía por las calles con una katana. También se notaban rasgos musculosos. 

- Yo prefiero ese espadachín - dijo Imisu, mientras las chicas voltean a ver al sujeto señalado. Quedaron mirándolo un momento y sonrieron. 

- Vale si te gusta vamos a seguirle - predican las pintorescas chicas. Imisu, aun no muy atraída por la decisión, sigues a sus compañeras. Doblan una esquina, corren un poco y se detienen en medio de la calle, mientras buscan al sujeto. Pero ninguna de las tres consigue encontrarlo con la vista. 

- Lo hemos perdido - dice Haruko 

- Lástima, por una vez que Imisu se fija en alguien - añade Kiyoko mientras Imisu mira consternada a sus amigas. 

- Nunca cambiaran - murmuraba la chica por lo bajo. Aún seguían buscando al muchacho cuando de repente a Imisu se le posa una mano en el hombro. Esta mientras da un pequeño grito y se da la vuelta inmediatamente. Ante el trío de chicas se encontraba el sujeto perdido. Alto, musculoso y de pelo largo y negro. 

- No deberíais estar persiguiendo chicos, y menos a vuestra edad - dice el chico. 

- ¿Quien eres tu para darnos ordenes? Ella es hija de un comerciante, si nos tocas, tendrás problemas - alegan Haruko y Kiyoko a la vez, mientras empujan a Imisu para que de la cara por ellas. 

- Lo... lo sentimos... Mucho - dijo Imisu, sonrojada e intentando no aparentarlo. Cabizbaja miraba de reojo al chico. 

- Debéis tener cuidado, tres chicas tan guapas no deberían andar solas por la calle - ante estas palabras, el trío se sonrojo. Ninguna sabia donde mirar. Solo fue Imisu, que por pura casualidad, miro de reojo la cara del chico. Este mostraba una sonrisa radiante, que cautivaba a cualquiera. Pero esa misma cara le recordó mucho a una persona, enterrada con ilusiones perdidos, que vio la luz de nuevo. Imisu, aun sorprendida acaricio levemente la cara del chico, haciendo que este se sorprendiera. Haruko y Kiyoko también lo estaban, mientras veían la acción de su amiga. 

- ¿Shiyuu? - pregunto Imisu, mientras tocaba al chico de una forma que parecía desintencionada. Este se le queda mirando un buen rato. Pero al cabo de ese tiempo reconoció a su amiga. 

- ¿Señorita Imisu? Me alegro mucho de verla - dijo Shiyuu mientras volvía a mostrar sus 

sonrisa. Pero una gran palmada volcó la cara del joven espadachín. Imisu miraba con ojos 

lagrimosos y enfadados a Shiyuu, mientras aun tenia la posición del golpe. El dúo de amigas 

miraban aun mas sorprendidas si cabe, la escena. Finalmente Imisu baja lentamente la mano 

mientras intenta no llorar. 

- Te busque durante, días, semanas, meses; y no apareciste. No de despediste, ni siquiera me 

dijiste algo, solamente te marchaste sin más - Imisu, con la parte superior de su mano, y con 

algo de la manga del kimono, se secaba las lágrimas. Shiyuu a su ves, mostraba un aire melancólico y triste. 

- Lo siento, señorita Imisu... - respondía Shiyuu. La escena se paro un momento, mientras todos se miraban. Pero el silencio se rompió con los sollozos de Imisu, que empezaba a llorar mas fuertemente. Y continuación salto al pecho de Shiyuu, donde empezó a llorar ya sin complejo. Kiyoko y Haruko decidieron marcharse y dejar la pareja a solas, mientras Shiyuu conducía a Imisu a un lugar mas privado. 

Imisu y Shiyuu estaban sentados en el mismo puente donde vivía El chico hace 4 años. Esta igual que antes, nada había cambiado. La tarde caía, y las calles empezaban a desolarse. Ya poca gente caminaba. Shiyuu y Imisu, sentados en la baranda del puente, movían los pies, y miraban a ratos el río que fluía lentamente. 

- ¿Qué has echo estos años, Shiyuu? - Pregunta la chica, sin dejar de mirar el río. 

- Seijuro Hiko, un maestro espadachín de la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, me recogió. Como no tenia nada que perder, me fui a vivir con el. Y a cambio me convertí en su alumno - respondió el chico. 

- ¿Y has estado 4 años sin salir de allí? - 

- Exacto. Mi maestro compraba todo lo necesario para vivir, mientras yo entrenaba o meditaba - 

- No parece muy divertido... - Imisu seguía mirando al agua, que con la luz del solo, brillaba. Los peces se movían rápidamente por las aguas, eh incluso llegaban a saltar, mientras buscaban comida. Cansada de mirar el agua, Imisu se gira, mirando a un lado, para observar a su compañero. Ahora era Shiyuu el que miraba el agua. No parecía muy alegre, ya que no mostraba la sonrisa que siempre endulzaba los momentos de encuentro entre la pareja. Ahora parecía que meditara sobre lo que hacia, o sobre lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, girando la cabeza, mira a los ojos de Imisu, mientras esta se sonroja, al ver a Shiyuu mirándola tan seriamente. 

- ¿Y usted, señorita Imisu? - Pregunta el chico. 

- Cuando te fuiste, me pase varios meses buscándote. Pero mis padres no les gustaba esa idea, y decidieron avanzar la boda, con lo cual me tendría que casar con Katsutori antes de lo previsto - Al oír esto, Shiyuu deja de mirar a Imisu, y vuelve a mirar al agua, pero esta vez, con una cara muy sorprendida. 

- Pero la boda no llego a celebrarse. Katsutori enfermo de tuberculosis, y murió poco tiempo después. Mis esperanzas de ser feliz se me fueron desapareciendo poco a poco - dijo finalmente volviéndose al chico. Este también lo hizo, y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Shiyuu, Imisu sonrío, de tal forma que cautivo al chico, que no podía dejar de mirarla. 

- Pero ahora... me has vuelto... a encontrar - decía poco a poco Shiyuu. Imisu, con la mano derecha, le empezó a acariciar la cara. Eran caricias suaves, prácticamente roces, que hacían cosquillas a Shiyuu. 

- Pero te he encontrado en mal momento - respondió Imisu, mientras deja caer su mano y se baja de la barandilla del puente. Shiyuu, que todavía no reaccionaba, se acaricia levemente la cara, para después, rápidamente, bajarse y ponerse delante de la chica, que sorprendida, observa la velocidad de Shiyuu. 

-¿Qué has querido decir, Imisu? - El joven espadachín obstruía el paso de Imisu, pero esta sigue caminando, pasando de largo. Pero pocos metros después, se detiene y tienta a Shiyuu para que le siga, y este, resignado, lo hace. La noche ya había caído, y las calles volvían a estar desoladas. Solo algunas personas paseaban, y algunos comercios seguían abiertos, como los restaurantes. Las pequeñas farolas de papel alumbraban las grandes calles, aunque era necesario llevarse una por si acaso se debían adentrar en calles pequeñas y con menos iluminación. Pero casualmente, Imisu y Shiyuu no debían pasar por ninguna de ellas para llegar a la mansión Omike. La pareja caminaba lentamente. Imisu tomaba la delantera lentamente, mientras Shiyuu, cabizbajo, la seguía. 

- Cuando mis padres perdieron al único heredero que tenían, es decir a mi primo, también se les complico las ideas, y no supieron que hacer. Mas encima, yo pasaba todo el día deprimida y no salía de mi habitación. Todo parecía desquebracarse por momentos. Por eso se tomo una decisión que cambiaría mi forma de ver las cosas - dijo Imisu mientras llegaban a las puertas de la mansión, donde se giro, para dar la cara al cabizbajo Shiyuu. El chico, se detuvo también. 

- Mis padres decidieron que nos iríamos del país, a Okinawa, donde empezaríamos una nueva vida - Shiyuu miraba sorprendido a la chica, que se mostraba seria y enfadada. Pero poco a poco se acercó y le abrazo, mientras Shiyuu seguía en estado de shock. Finalmente, Imisu levantó la cabeza, para mirar al chico. 

- Pero yo te amo, Shiyuu. Ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar lo se - decía la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Shiyuu. 

- ¿Entonces... no te iras? - 

- No puedo hacer eso, Shiyuu - Un viento fresco sacudía los ropajes y los pelos de la pareja, que seguían abrasados. 

- Vente conmigo Shiyuu... - 

- ¿Qué? - 

- Vente conmigo a Okinawa. Allí si podremos ser felices - Imisu se separo un poco del chico, aunque seguía agarrándolo de la mano. La cara de suplica de la joven hizo recapacitar a Shiyuu, pero finalmente volteo la cara. 

- No puedo Imisu, no puedo abandonar a mi maestro - respondió Shiyuu 

- ¿A tu maestro? - 

- Si, mi maestro. Él me recogió y me cuido cuando se vi solo. Me ha educado y enseñado todo lo que sabe. No puedo abandonarlo tan fácilmente - Shiyuu soltó la mano de Imisu y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, que miraba al suelo. Pero la chica no solo sonrío, sino que abrazo a Shiyuu. 

- ¿Me amas Shiyuu? - pregunto Imisu 

- ...Si... - 

- Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo?. Nos marchamos pasado mañana por la mañana, en el barco privado de mi padre. Tienes hasta la salida del barco para decidir si ir o no - Y acabo dándole un beso a Shiyuu. Este solo miraba como corría hacia la puerta de su casa. En la puerta, Imisu se da la vuelta y se despide por última vez, antes de irse. Shiyuu solo se volvió y empezó a correr hacia el monte, donde vivían el y su maestro. Debía meditar sobre la decisión que debía tomar. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras pasaba rápidamente por las calles de Kioto. Tenia tantas duda que no sabia que hacer. Tantas que le dolía la cabeza. Por una parte, Imisu era, posiblemente el amor de su vida, mientras que por otra parte, Su maestro le había dado mucho como para abandonarlo así. Ni siquiera había terminado de aprender la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, que era la ilusión de su maestro. Este siempre había deseado que el fuera el nuevo poseedor de la técnica. Pero en cambio, Imisu le amaba, y no soportaría que la dejara de nuevo, ni el tampoco. Era tal el revoltijo de pensamientos que tenia Shiyuu que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la caseta. Era natural, con la velocidad conseguida en los entrenamientos. Pero ahora solo debía descansar y meditar cual seria la decisión mas correcta. Decidido. Entro en la caseta lentamente. Encontró, como siempre, a su maestro fumando, mientras lo esperaba. Como hoy tenia el día libre, no le diría nada por llegar tarde. 

- Shiyuu, tengo que decirte algo importante - El maestro, a pesar de tener casi 50 años, se conservaba muy bien. 

- ¿Que desea maestro? - respondió Shiyuu. 

- Shiyuu, tu entrenamiento esta a punto de acabar. Solo te quedan dos técnicas por aprender, las cuales aprenderás dentro de poco. Pero no podrás salir en el tiempo de entrenamiento - Aparentemente esto venia de perlas a Shiyuu. Aprendido el estilo Hitten Mitsurugi, ya podía irse, ya que el sueño de su maestro estaría cumplido. Aparentemente, todo iba sobre ruedas, por ahora. 

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo será, maestro? - Pregunto Shiyuu, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

- Serán dos días. Terminaremos pasado mañana por la tarde - Respondió el maestro, mientras Shiyuu se quedaba inmóvil. Todo eso tiraba su plan por los suelo. Debía terminar antes para poder alcanzar a Imisu. El mundo se le caía encima a Shiyuu, y no sabia que hacer. Girándose rápidamente para contestar a su maestro, Shiyuu vio que había desaparecido. Finalmente, el destino prefirió que tomara la decisión que mas quisiera **_...continuará_**

**__**

**__**Quejas, criticas, onsultos y paranoyas a : dragonheart1986hotmail.com 

Pagina personal : http:www.galeon.com/vallekinogo 


	4. La decision

**_Lluvia de Sangre _**

**_sobre el Cementerio_**

**_Capítulo 4:_**

**_La Decisión_**

La noche ya oscurecía todo bajo su manto oscuro. Aun con luna llena, poco se podía ver, ya que una espesa niebla envolvía todo. Esta apareció hace poco más de una hora, después de un día sin novedades meteorológicas. Por eso impresionó bastante que apareciera tan de repente y casi sin aviso. Todo se podía esperan en una noche como esta. Todo Kioto sufría la misma niebla, incluso en la apartada residencia de los espadachines del Hitten Mitsurugi. En la caseta, que era difícil de localizar. El maestro Hiko estaba sentado encima del tejado meditando, mientras fumaba en una pipa. No parecía que el frío le impidiera estar allí. Mientras el humo de la pipa se mezclaba con la niebla, él maestro respiraba lentamente soltando humo por la boca, la cual no se podía decir si era humo del tabaco o a causa del frío. Parecía preparar el entrenamiento del mañana, probablemente el último día que entrenara a su discípulo, y el último día de vía que poseería. Mientras, dentro de la casa, en la habitación del discípulo, Shiyuu caminaba de una lado a otro sin pararse. Ya había pasado un día de entrenamiento, y había aprendido una de las técnicas de los arcanos del Hitten Mitsurugi, "El Dragón de Nueve Cabezas". Pero según el maestro, quedaba la última técnica, el "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki", pero aun Hiko no le había explicado nada sobre ella ni como se utiliza. Pero a Shiyuu no le preocupaba mucho eso. Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, y quedaban pocas horas para que Imisu y su familia salieran del país. Y todavía no sabia si dejar a su maestro y partir, o quedarse en Kioto y convertirse en el Seijuro Hiko 13º. En los dos caso, deberá dejar a alguien. Incluso, por si fuera poco, el puerto mas cercano a Kioto no esta muy cerca, es más, esta bastante alejado de la ciudad, con lo que debería haber salido hace una hora. Aun así, todavía tenia esperanzas de llegar, eso claramente, si pretendía ir. Pero las cosas se complicaban en la cabeza de Shiyuu, y a mediado que la noche se extendía, mas confundido estaba. Al terminar el entrenamiento y lavarse, Shiyuu empaco las cosas, con la idea de marcharse, pero no pudo en un principio, a causa de no tener las ideas muy claras. Incluso se había cambiado de ropa, para presentarse lo mas elegante posible. Aun así, no consiguió salir. 

- Será mejor que me tranquilice y escriba algo - se dijo Shiyuu, mientras se sentaba y agarraba un pincel y un papel. Entinto levemente el pincel con tinta, y empezó a escribir kanjis de arriba abajo. 

Mientras, las cosas en la mansión Omike, no eran muy distintas. Toda las cosas personales estaban empacadas, y muchos muebles ya se habían retirado para llevarlo al barco lo antes posible. Quedaban muy pocas cosas en la residencia. Respecto a las personas, el señor y la señora Omike dormían plácidamente en lo que quedaba de su habitación. Mientras, Imisu, Kiyoko y Haruko, que al ser el último día de Imisu en Kioto, se quedaron a dormir todas juntas, pues no conciliaban el sueño entre conversación y conversación. Recuerdos de el tiempo que pasaron juntas, risas y lágrimas se mezclaron en las palabras en toda la noche, la cual nadie quería que acabara. Ahora, bajo la luz de las velas, todas miraban el cielo. 

- Por culpa de la niebla no se pueden ver las estrellas - se quejaba Haruko 

- ¿No deberíamos estar durmiendo? Imisu, tu te tiene que levantar antes del amanecer - Kiyoko empieza a impacientarse por la hora que era, mientras veía a sus amigas todavía revoloteando por el cuarto. 

- No te preocupes, Kiyoko, por un día que no duerma no pasará nada - responde Imisu mientras se sienta. Imisu no dejaba de pensar en Shiyuu y en la decisión que tomaría. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que no viniera. Y lo peor es que debería aceptar su decisión. La idea de no volver a ver a Shiyuu le recorría la mente y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Le había parecido un sueño el volver a encontrarlo hace dos días. Nunca se había olvidado de él, y eso era seguro. Pero bajando de las nubes y volviendo a la realidad, Ella sabia que Shiyuu estaba en un momento muy importante, donde tendría que elegir, y rápidamente. Imisu se sentía culpable por eso, pero seguramente no habría ninguna otra forma. Solamente cabía esperar su decisión. 

- Imisu, estas muy callada ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto Haruko 

- No... Nada - respondió Imisu mirando al cielo, he intentando encontrar alguna estrella en el cielo oculto por la niebla. 

El maestro Hiko fumaba en el techo de la casa, mientras contemplaba la humedad y la niebla. Del monte se poda ver varios lugares, entre ellos la iluminada Kioto. Miles de pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza, mientras la luna intentaba romper la niebla. Sobre todo pensamientos referidos al entrenamiento. Su alumno no se concentraba como lo hacia habitualmente. En los descansos miraba al horizonte, y también lo hacia siempre que podía. Se le repentino el cuerpo, y andaba en su mundo, y muchas veces tuvo que bajarlo de las nubes. Era evidente que no prestaba atención. Y para Hiko, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Si duda, algo le preocupaba, pero el maestro no sabia el qué. Solo podía mirar hacia donde el miraba, y fumar, mientras meditaba. La iluminada Kioto era el símbolo de los pensamientos de Shiyuu, cosa que no podía comprender. 

_Doko ni yukebai_

_anata to hanarete_

_Ima wa sugisatta_

_toki ni toi kakete_

_Nagasugita yuru ni tobi_

_dachi wo yume mita_

_Ikoku no sora mitsumete_

_kodoko wo dakishimete_

_Nagareru namida wo_

_toki no kaze ni kasanete_

_Owaranai anata_

_no toiki wo kanjite_

Shiyuu miro su poema, leyéndolo una y otra vez. Era sin duda muy bonito, pero lo que mas le preocupaba ahora era el horario, solo habían pasado 5 minutos, y todavía no sabia que hacer. Miro por la puerta, se acerco a ella y la abrió. En las afueras se podía ver la niebla fría, y mientras tiraba el peculiar humo por la boca, a causa del frío, se abrigaba un poco. Acabo apoyándose en arco de la puerta, mientras seguía mirando al horizonte. En los pocos árboles que se podía ver, consiguió observar un cerezo en flor, al cual se le caían los pétalos. Y centelleantemente le vino a la cabeza la visión de su familia. Y más concretamente de su madre. Unos recuerdos de hace años, que ni siquiera le venían a la mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Recordaba los juegos con su madre y sus hermanos, sus inacabables horas de trabajo, y sus contados momentos de risa y fiesta. Pero sin duda la imagen que más le vino a la mente es su día de despedida. Le enviaron con sus tíos para que fuera feliz, con una vida mucho mejor de la que el tenia. Una vida que nunca llegó. Pero él no quiso volver, para no disgustarlos a ellos, para no causarle problemas. En definitiva, para quitarles un peso de encima, para hacerles más felices. Dejo su felicidad para dársela a su familia, mientras que él se pudría en las calles de Kioto. Suerte que Hiko soluciono su vida acogiéndolo como discípulo, acto del que se sentía totalmente en deuda. Pero conociendo al maestro de la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, Hiko lo hizo para hacerlo feliz. Él mismo lo afirmo en una de sus frase que dijo cuando se conocieron. Según él y sus enseñanzas, estas le servirán para hacer feliz a los demás y a si mismo. El objetivo de la vida es encontrar la propia felicidad. Y Shiyuu lo que siempre ha hecho era encontrar la felicidad de los demás y no la suya propia. Incluso en esta misma duda, el no pensaba en lo que el quería hacer, sino en a quien debía hacer feliz, a su maestro o a la mujer que ama. Pero esa era la visión equivocada para solucionar el problema. Lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en sus sentimientos, y decidir en consecuencia de ellos. Shiyuu se deslizo por el borde del arco de la puerta hasta quedar sentado, mientras no paraba de cuestionarse su conducta. La pregunta era muy fácil. Y la respuesta también, solo que él no la sabia. Pero empezó a sonreír mientras en sus cabeza solo se escuchaba una única pregunta: 

- "¿Que es lo que quiero?"- 

Imisu miraba el techo apagado de sus habitación. Sus dos amigas dormían, y supuestamente ella debería hacer lo mismo. Pero no, Imisu no podía conciliar el sueño. Era imposible, y solo pensaba en Shiyuu. La esperanza de que emigrara con ella era grandes, aunque también eran grandes las dudas. Solo podía esperar que el día pasara, y rezar para que elija la opción que a ella le verificaba. Pero era inevitable que a veces pensara que pasaría si él no viniera. El simple hecho de pensar en ello correspondía con un desmoronamiento emocional bastante grande. Pero tarde o temprano debía hacerse a la idea. Sabia que no conocía demasiado bien la mente de Shiyuu, y no sabia que esperar de él, ya que no se veían desde hace muchos años. Podría haber cambiado o no, pero por lo menos ella no lo sabia. Solo que quedaba suspirar y esperar, como lo había hecho siempre. Pero por lo menos ahora sabia que la respuesta llegaría tarde o temprano. 

Hiko seguía meditando en el tejado de la caseta, mientras seguía mirando hacia Kioto. La niebla no se había disipado, y apenas se veían las luces de la ciudad. Pero aún así, se podían identificar. El humo de la pipa del maestro se había apagado varias veces desde que empezó a mirar el horizonte, y siempre la volvía a encender, y ayudaba a que la niebla fuera más espesa aun con sus bocanadas y suspirada de humareda por la boca. Seguía sin comprender las intenciones de su alumno, aun conociéndolo muy bien. Solo esperaba y esperaba, meditaba y meditaba. El silencio, la oscuridad y la niebla envolvían todo, pero sobre todo el silencio. Es simple soplido de Hiko parecía un estruendo en el ambiente. Incluso, para no tener que romperlo, Hiko dejo de fumar un momento, mientras apoyaba la mano y la pipa en una de sus rodillas. Ahora todo era silencio, absolutamente todo. Tranquilidad, paz, soledad. Pero entre ese conjunto de emociones, algo rompió todo el equilibrio. Un pájaro alzo el vuelo en medio de la noche. El batir de las alas fueron infinitas, y duraron varios segundos, casi un minuto. Todo roto por un simple aleteo, un vuelo, de un pájaro que quería marcharse por propia voluntad, sin importarle el romper el gran silencio que envolvía todo. El silencio volvió todo de nuevo, y Hiko sonrió. Tomo su pipa y siguió fumando. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se le apago el tabaco. Ahí, Hiko golpeo la pipa contra el techo, para quitar el tabaco seco. Limpió la pipa y se la guardo. Pero siguió sentado, mientras sonreía. Y entre esas sonrisas, se pudieron entender unas breves palabras, cuyo significado hacia entender que la meditación cumplió el fin que el maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi tenia previsto. 

- "Se quiere ir..." - 

Shiyuu corría por las calles de Kioto velozmente. Hace rato que había decidido ir a buscar su felicidad. Tomo su pequeño equipaje, su espada, y marcho enseguida por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Llevaba el tiempo justo, y no tenia la intención de pararse a descansar ni al mínimo contratiempo. No miraba el paisaje de los alrededores de la calle, ni si quiera se paraba a ver si algún carruaje pasa de imprevisto. Solamente corría y corría, entre la niebla y la oscuridad. Pero al cabo de un rato se paro en seco. Se encontraba delante de las puertas del cementerio. Era conocido de que el cementerio poseía dos entradas, una en el norte y otra en el sur. Con cálculo rápidos y precisos, Shiyuu supuso que hiendo a través del cementerio ahorraría tiempo y camino. Y así lo hizo. Corriendo también, Shiyuu tomo el sendero central del cementerio, entre las tumbas y los cerezos en flor. Era un lugar oscuro, y mucho más nublado que el exterior. Pero la oscuridad se combinaba con los bellos arboles que adornaban el cementerio, cerezos en flor. Con toda su copa cubierta de pétalos blancos y rosas, los arboles coloreaban un poco el lúgrube lugar en blanco y negro. Pero Shiyuu no poseía tiempo para pensar en cerezos. La lluvia empezaba a caer en forma de gotas aisladas. Si no aligeraba el paso, acabaría empapado. Entre tanta carrerilla, Shiyuu tropieza y cae al suelo. Empapada la cara de barro húmedo y el kimono también, Shiyuu se levanta rápidamente, pero en recuperación, el sonido de una espada desenfundándose le detuvo. Delante de él esta de pie Seijuro Hiko, 12º maestro del estilo de kenjutsu Hitten Mitsurugi. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras Shiyuu acababa de levantarse completamente. 

- Maestro... - Shiyuu apenas podía decir palabras entre la desesperación. 

- Desenfunda la espada Shiyuu - dijo el maestro. 

- Pero... - 

- Shiyuu, no puedo dejar que un aprendiz incompleto deje los entrenamientos sin aprender todo de la técnica. Por tu bien y por el mío. El experto en el Hitten Mitsurugi debe conocer todo lo aprendido, porque sino seria un peligro para él mismo y para los demás...- Entre estas palabras Shiyuu cierra los ojos, mientras desenfunda la espada y se queda en una postura caída, recta y agarrando débilmente la espada, mientras la punta tocaba levemente el suelo. La lluvia empezaba a caer más rápidamente, hasta que finalmente la lluvia paso a ser fuerte y rápida. Las espadas, empapadas, brillaban, los ojos del maestro y del aprendiz también. La luna se encendía y se apagaba entre las nubes. La última batalla en el cementerio, estaba a punto de empezar, entra la lluvia y la niebla, entre el aprendiz y el maestro **_...continuará_**

**__**

**__**Quejas, criticas, insultos y paranoias a : dragonheart1986hotmail.com 

Pagina personal : http:www.galeon.com/vallekinogo 


	5. La Sangre tan Roja

**_Lluvia de Sangre_**

**_sobre el Cementerio_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 5:_**

**_La sangre... tan roja..._**

**__**

**__**Esa noche, Kioto lloraba. Lágrimas acuosas bañaban las calles de la ciudad, mientras la noche sin luna aparente, oscurecía todo alrededor. Nada podía distinguirse con claridad. Los breves despejes de las nubes entorno de la luna hacían que Kioto resplandeciera, con la luna en su esplendor, hasta que se volvía a esconder entre las oscuras y lluviosas nubes. Eso era mas que suficiente para que Imisu en su habitación contemplara brevemente, la última noche en la ciudad que la vio nacer. Se había despertado varias veces en la oscuridad, y volvió a dormirse enseguida, sin pensarlo mucho, pero la última despertó con la claridad de la luna asomándose por su ventana. Su habitación, en blanco y negro, estaba completamente iluminada por la luna llena. Imisu se levantó con cuidado, esquivó de puntillas a sus amigas que dormían en sus respectivos futones, y se asomo por la ventana. Al estar su habitación en el tercer piso de toda la mansión Omike, poseía la perfecta visión de Kioto. Las mantas nubosas era cada vez menos espesa, y la lluvia bajaba de intensidad cada vez con más regularidad. Poco tiempo le quedaba. Dentro de poco todo seria en un aire limpio, fresco, y nuevo. Pero para llegar a ese estado, primero la tormenta tendría que amainar. Imisu siguió mirando a la ventana hasta que la luz de la luna se volvió a ocultar. La lluvia era el único ruido que se oía. Ni pasos, ni carruajes, nada. Y la chica mirando a la ventana, comenzó a llorar. Para ella, dejar la ciudad donde estaban todas sus amistades, todos sus recuerdos y todos sus temores, dejarla costaba mucho. Sobre todo sabiendo que seguramente no volvería nunca. Aunque llevaba meses haciéndose a la idea, no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Solamente, ahora, le quedaba llorar. 

En el cementerio, la niebla y la oscuridad sin luna, hacían escasa la visión. La lluvia seguía siendo regular. Las pétalos de cerezo empezaron a caer, mezclándose con la lluvia. Una lluvia de sangre abstracta lo envolvió todo. La luna volvió a aparecer en medio de la manta de nubes, iluminando el cementerio, y haciendo brillar las espadas de los kenjutsuka, que hay se encontraban. Hiko y Shiyuu todavía estaban estático. Las dos respiraciones se confundían con el ruido de la lluvia y los pétalos al caer. 

- De acuerdo Shiyuu, terminemos rápido con esto - dijo Hiko mientras levantaba su espada y la ponía enfrente de él. Shiyuu se veía venir el Kuzu Ryu Sen, el Dragón de Nueve Cabezas. Y para él, es imposible parar semejante envestida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue enfundar la espada. 

- Maestro, quizás seria mejor dejar esto, y volver casa. Si no queréis que me marche no lo haré - Señaló Shiyuu, en pos de dejar la lucha a un lado. Para él era imposible ganar a su maestro, y mucho menos matarlo en una lucha. 

- Eso no es el asunto, mi aprendiz. Tu no deseas seguir estudiando el arte de la espada, sea cual sea el motivo. Y yo acepto eso. No optante, no puedo dejar irte, sin haber aprendido todo, sin conocer el secreto de la técnica - añadió Hiko. 

- ¿Por que es tan importante saberlo todo? - 

- Para estar seguro de que no usarás la técnica de mala manera - Respondió Hiko finalmente. Shiyuu miro a los ojos en calma de su maestro. Parecía que no había salida. Estaba confundido. No comprendía a su maestro. Era evidente de que podían olvidar esto y acabar con el entrenamiento de la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi. Pero su maestro parecía ignorar eso. Lo volvió a mirar. Y este le sonrío. 

- Shiyuu..., lucha por tu felicidad... - 

Esas palabras salidas de boca de su maestro, le despertó. Había comprendido finalmente a Hiko. El maestro no deseaba quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Simplemente le dio a entender que tenia que luchar por conseguirla. Desde que lo recogió, Hiko quiera enseñar a Shiyuu a alcanzar la felicidad. Pero Shiyuu no lo entendió en su momento. Pero era evidente que se equivocaba. La felicidad no la alcanzaría amando el arte de la espada, el Kenjutsu, como Shiyuu tenia al principio entendido. La alcanzaría luchando por ella, usando lo aprendido para no equivocarse de elección, para poder luchar contra los obstáculos y alcanzarla, como un gran logro. Shiyuu sonrió, mientras un pétalo se posaba en su nariz. Este se la quito con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda agarraba su katana. Su maestro volvió a sonreír. 

- Entendido maestro - Dijo finalmente Shiyuu, mientras se concentraba. En su cabeza aparecían imágenes. Su madre, de la cual se despidió hace varios años, el entierro de sus tíos, en medio de la lluvia, la recogida de Hiko en el puente, su reencuentro con Imisu, su declaración... Pero ahora se concentraba en ella. En las ganas que tenia de verlas, en que le debe de estar esperando, en lo feliz que lo pasarán juntos... Y en que debía salir vivo de esta lucha par poder ir con ella, para poder ser feliz. Sus ganas de vivir eran justificadas. Miró a su maestro y este movió su cabeza e modo de aceptación. Y saltaron los dos contrincantes al ataque. Sabían perfectamente que se la jugaban a todo o nada. Una lucha larga podría ser infinita, por eso con un simple golpe lo decidirían todo. Shiyuu sabia que su maestro iba a actuar con el Kuzu Ryu Sen. Por ello, el debía hacerlo con una técnica rápida, capaz de golpear antes que nada. Y eso era la técnica de Batto. Todo lo tenia perfectamente planeado, y por eso, Shiyuu cerró los ojos. No deseaba desconcertares por alguna imagen. Siguió corriendo, mientras oía que el sable de su maestro todavía no comenzaba a blandir. Sabia el punto exacto que debía desenfundar, y todo saldría perfecto. Pero no fue así. Shiyuu se equivocó, no estuvo muy pendiente de las zancadas de la carrera, y llego hacia el punto de desenvaine con el pie izquierdo. Pero no se podía echar atrás, tenia que desenfundar, aún cortándose la pierna en el acto. Tenia que salir vivo de la pelea, para poder encontrase con Imisu, poder verla de nuevo, para poder encontrar la felicidad. Fue quizás por eso, que Shiyuu no se corto la pierna, desenfundo bien, cortando todo lo que estaba delante suyo. Y no sintió nada. Shiyuu, abrió poco a poco los ojos, sin ningún pensamiento en su cabeza. Y miró al frente. No había nadie. Solo la lluvia que caía, y los pétalos de cerezo Shiyuu tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, que paso por su mente. 

- ...Llueve Sangre... - 

- Maestro... lo siento... - Shiyuu miraba atónito como su maestro, aun moribundo, sonreía. 

- No pasa nada Shiyuu, así debe de ser.... Ahora eres tu el maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi... El nuevo Seijuro Hiko... - El herido Hiko estornudo un par de veces, tirando sangre en cada estornudo. 

- Pero maestro, ¿No se perderá el arcano supremo con tu muerte? - pregunto Shiyuu. 

- No, ya lo has aprendido... - Hiko volvió a sonreír. Movió levemente la mano y la puso encima del hombro de su aprendiz. 

- Shiyuu... se feliz.... - Dijo finalmente el maestro, mientras terminaba de morir. Shiyuu, con ojos llorosos, cerro los ojos de su maestro. Lo escondió en una esquina del cementerio, rezo un par de oraciones, y se marcho. Sin mirar atrás. Había comprendido hasta la última palabra de su querido maestro. Las cosas que sucedieron son las que tenían que suceder. Y por ello, no esta mal. Tampoco esta bien. Simplemente estaba hecho, y nada lo podría cambiar. Por eso Shiyuu no lloró, porque sus lágrimas no devolverían a la vida a su maestro. Pero siempre lo recordaría, siempre. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era llegar a tiempo al puerto. Había terminado de llover, pero las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo. Shiyuu se giro por última vez, a las puertas de la salida del cementerio. 

- Adiós... Maestro - dijo finalmente, y a continuación salió corriendo dirección al puerto. 

Ya eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, y Imisu y su familia ya estaban en el puerto. Los padres de la chica se dirigieron al barco, para hablar con el capitán y arreglar otros asuntos en el camarote principal. Mientras Imisu esperaba en tierra firme. Estaba sentada al borde del muelle, moviendo las piernas, y con su bolso personal al lado suyo. Des vez en cuando miraba a los dos lados, esperando encontrar a Shiyuu, para después mirar al agua. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentada, y se levantó. Agarró su bolsa, y empezó a caminar dando vueltas en círculos. Estaba muy nerviosa, al ver que Shiyuu no llegaba. Empezaba a desesperarse. Imisu sabia que dentro de pocos minutos se irían, que Shiyuu debía de venir corriendo si deseaba llegar a tiempo. Miro un reloj que había en un restaurante cercano. Al ver que tenia sed, Imisu decidió entrar a tomar algo. Mientras, por la avenida principal, llegaba corriendo un chico con paquetes. Estaba sucio y cansado, con manchas de sangre en todo el kimono, y mojado. Era Shiyuu que había corrido toda la noche desde el cementerio hasta el puerto. Fatigado cayó al suelo, pero se levantó enseguida, para ver que ya había llegado al puerto. Agarró fuertemente su bultos, y empezó a correr de nuevo. Le quedaba poco para encontrarse con Imisu. Seguro que le estaba esperando frente a su barco. Solo debía correr hasta encontrarla. El muelle era inmenso, debía ir corriendo por el borde y esquivando a los transeúntes. A la vez que miraba la cara de todos, para poder encontrar a la joven Imisu. Pero no fue así. Shiyuu llegó sin saberlo, llego al barco de la familia Omike. Se detuvo un momento para descansar, mirando a todos los lados, haber si encontraba a Imisu. Y no la encontró. Miró el mismo reloj que había observado Imisu hace pocos minutos, encima de la fachada del restaurante. Tomo de nuevo sus bultos, y siguió corriendo, ignorando por completo que estuvo frente al barco de los Omike, e ignorando aún mas a Imisu, que acababa de salir del restaurante, para seguir esperando. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo, tan cerca de conseguir su felicidad. Mientras corría por el muelle, Shiyuu recordó a su maestro, al que acababa de asesinar por culpa de aprender la técnica. Tuvo que renunciar a su vida, para que Shiyuu fuera feliz, y no podía defraudarle. Pero Shiyuu no volvió más al barco Omike. Y para Imisu, Shiyuu nunca vino, no eligió ir con ella. Ella antes de la despedida, solo sonrío, mientras su cara era bañada entre lágrimas. Subió al barco, y se volvió al muelle. Y viendo como las gaviotas volaban, siguió llorando. Y entre lágrimas, mientras empezaban a surcar los mares rumbo a Okinawa, lo pudo ver. Vio a Shiyuu corriendo por el muelle, pasando otra vez por donde estaba. Este se detuvo, mirando el barco que partía. Se desplomo en el suelo, al ver a Imisu. Esta, sonriendo mientras lloraba, se despidió con la mano, viendo que ya no se podía hacer nada. Shiyuu, se desplomo en el suelo, cansado y fatigado, también se despidió. Ya no se volverían a ver mas, los dos lo sabían. Shiyuu siguió en esa postura, hasta que el barco se perdió en el horizonte. Todos sus esfuerzos, todo lo que hizo su maestro por el, no sirvió para nada. El Hitten Mitsurugi no servia para conseguir la felicidad. No servia para eso. Mato a su maestro, perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz, lo perdió todo. 

- ¿Está usted bien? - pregunto un hombre que lo había estado observando. Shiyuu lo miro, y se levantó. 

- Esa chica dejo esto para usted - añadió mientras le entregaba una carta. Shiyuu, sin decir nada más, la abrió y la leyó. 

"Querido Shiyuu 

Si estas leyendo esto, es que las cosas no salieron como yo deseaba. Seguramente habrás elegido el camino que tu corazón decidió, y en ese no debo estar yo. Lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te recordaré, y siempre te amaré. Hasta el último día de mi vida. Y espero que tu me recuerdes a mi. 

Siempre Tuya 

Imisu Omike 

P.D.: no pierdas nunca tu gran sonrisa." 

El hombre observaba como Shiyuu leía seriamente la carta. Esto le molesto un poco, y de una bolsa, saco una botella de sake. 

- Toma muchacho, te la pondré en tu cuenta - Shiyuu, miro la botella que le ofrecía el hombre sonriente. Doblo con cuidado la carta, y se la guardó. Tomo la botella de sake y a continuación, bebió un sorbo. 

- Gracias - dijo finalmente el chico, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del puerto, de vuelta a casa. 

- Espera muchacho, ¿A que nombre pongo la cuenta? - Pregunto el señor. Shiyuu se detuvo un momento. Perecía que se lo pensó. Pero después, giró levemente el cuello, para mirar a los ojos del hombre. 

- Hiko... Seijuro Hiko - dijo finalmente Shiyuu, mientras seguía bebiendo Sake, mientras continuaba su caminata. 

**_Fin_**

**_Comentarios del Autor:_** AH!!! Que final tan malo!!! Con todo lo que me he trabajado el fic y lo vengo a estropear a lo último. Soy un inútil!!!. Pero por lo menos esta acabado. Supongo que todos sabían que iba a pasar, yo quería hacerlo tipo, como el final de la película de Kurosawa, "Yojimbo". Pero nada, que yo, esto de escribir finales no es lo mío (cosa que siempre me restregón por la cara). Eso si, todavía queda el epílogo, leeosló (¿Porque pongo esto aquí si todavía queda una parte del fic? Seré idiota) Si alguien me quiere insultar por el final o por cualquier otro motivo desea hablarme del fic, pues escribid a dragonheart1986hotmail.com o contactarme por messenger. Y no dejéis de visitar mi página web http:www.iespana.es/vallekinogo. 


	6. Especial Traducción del poema de Shiyuu

**_Añadido Especial_**

**__****_Traducción del poema escrito por Shiyuu_**

A dónde puedo ir  
Después de separarme de ti  
Le pregunto ahora  
Al tiempo que ya pasó  
  
En una noche demasiado larga  
Soñé con hacer un viaje  
Vi el cielo de un país lejano  
Abracé la soledad  
  
Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan  
En el viento del tiempo  
Siente tu suspiro  
Sin fin 

Comentarios: Este poema no es un poema en sí, sino es parte de una canción del fallecido grupo de Visual Rock, X-Japan. Es uno de mis grupos favoritos, y estos versos son de la primera parte de un balada llamada Tears, de su disco "Dahlia". Elegí esta canción porque, aparte de que me gusta, es que necesitaba un poema en japonés, ya que Shiyuu nunca escribiría en inglés o español. Así que agárrela traducción y la pongo, por si a alguien le interesa. 


	7. Especial Epílogo

**_Lluvia de Sangre_**

**_sobre el Cementerio_**

**_Epílogo_**

Seijuro Hiko. Hace ya varios años que he dejado de usar el nombre de Shiyuu. Desde que Imisu se fue. Ahora solo soy el Seijuro Hiko nº 13, maestro de la Escuela Hitten Mitsurugi. Lo supe cuando maté a mi maestro. Esa era la prueba de que yo heredaba la técnica. Desde entonces, he entendido muchas cosas. Y he luchado y matado según la tradición de la técnica. No me he unido a ningún poder, ni a ninguna rebelión. Solo utilizo mi espada para proteger al inocente. Como manda la técnica. Pero, aun así, me siento vacío. En este era, los hombres y las mujeres matan sin piedad a sus oponentes, tratando de sobrevivir por todos los medios. Y para mi, es difícil decidir quien debe vivir o morir. No me arrepiento de mis actos, pero aun así... 

- AH!!!!! - Oigo un grito que viene del camino. Parece que los ladrones de la zona no escarmentarán. Es una lastima para ellos que me encuentre yo merodeando por aquí. Por ello, me dirijo hacia donde proceden los gritos. Se oyen cortes, gritos, derramamiento de sangre, suplicas, muertes.. Pero yo no acelero mi paso. Ya no hay nada que hacer, probablemente ya los habrán matado a todos. Pero al final llegué, y quedaba un niño vivo, aunque parecía que no lo iba a estar mucho tiempo. 

- ¡¡He tu quieto ahí!! - me gritaba un trío de ladrones mientras se acercaban esgrimiendo espadas. El primero se lanzo hacia mí. Bastante lento. Lo eliminé rápidamente. Al ver como mete a su compañero, los otros dos se lanzaron a mi. Si el primero era lento, estos dos eran autenticas tortugas. Al verlos muertos en el suelo, me dan incluso lástima. 

-¡¡Madre mía!! ¡¡¿Quien es ese?!! - oí gritar a otros muchos detrás mío. Todos se lanzaron hacia mí, cosa que no me gusto nada. Un simple movimiento de espada, y todos por el suelo. 

- ¿Quien eres tú? - Pregunto el último. Estaba a punto de matar al crío, que quedaba vivo, pero parece que yo le interesaba más. 

- No tiene sentido decirle mi nombre a alguien que esta a punto de morir... - dije. Creo que no oyó mi advertencia, o no la interpreto como me esperaba, porque se lanzo contra mí empuñando su espada. Mejor, tampoco iba a dejarlo marchar con vida. Tres cortes me hicieron falta para que sus partes se desperdigaran por doquier. Mire un poco el desolado panorama que había en los alrededores. Pero después advertí la única persona que permanecía con vida. Era un niño pelirrojo, pero parecía una niña, por el pelo largo y sus facciones. Pero todo niño parece niña en su infancia. Seguro que de mayor si se parecerá a un hombre. Si es que llega vivo a esa edad. 

- No tienes suerte, pequeño. Desde la llegada de los barcos negros, hace dos años, el Bakufu no consigue mantener el orden publico. El número de delincuentes, la mayoría antiguos samurais caídos, está en constante aumento en esta zona - Le dije. Su mirada parecía perdida delante de la montaña de muertos. Yo saque un papel y limpie mi espada - El azar ha querido que acaben por el filo de mi espada - Le miré de nuevo, y seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos - Por mucho odio y dolor que sientas, los muertos no van a resucitar. Todo Japón esta en la misma situación. Puedes estar contento de estar vivo - Me estaba cansando de esta conversación, que veían que no llegaría a ningún sitio. Por eso, decidí marcharme de allí - Si vas al pueblo y le explicas a la gente lo que ha pasado, seguro que te ayudan - Añadí, mientras observaba por última vez al muchacho. Parecía que por mucho que digiera, no lo sacaría de su trauma. 

[...] 

Han pasado varios días desde que deje al pobre chico en ese cementerio sin tumbas. Aunque me duela, siempre es así. Cuando rescato o salvo a alguien, parece que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo morir a el también. No se si lo que estoy haciendo esta bien o no. Simplemente me dedico a matar. 

- Oye, no has visto a un niño pelirrojo, bajito, que.. - Le pregunte al mercader que me iba a vender un poco de sake 

- No, no lo he visto el pelo desde hace una semana - me contesto el viejo. Creo que es muy conocido el chico por aquí - Aquí tiene su sake - añadió, dándome el licor. ¿A lo mejor esta harto de su vida y se ha suicidado?. Pasa bastante a menudo. Hasta ahora he utilizado la espada conforme a los principios de la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi. ¿Pero cuantas veces he salvado a alguien? Prácticamente nunca. Los bribones sigue pululando a pesar de mis esfuerzos por acabar con ellos. Estamos en una época perversa y cada vez más problemática. Y esto solo puede empeorar. En realidad lo único que puedo hacer es inhumar los cuerpos de las víctimas. Pero no llegue a hacerlo, para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue al lugar de la pelea, encontré al chico entre un montón de tumbas. 

- No solo la de tus padres, también has enterrado los cuerpos de los saqueadores... - dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba el chico. Realmente no esperaba respuesta alguna del muchacho. 

- No son mis padres, eran vendedores de esclavos. Mis padres murieron el año pasado del cólera... - el chico suspiro un momento. Poseía la típica voz de niño, que al oírla no sabes diferenciar si se trata de una niña o un niño - Pero una vez muertos no son más que un puñado de huesos - Finalizó. Me fije que habían tres piedras que sobresalían. Parecía que el mismo las había colocado. 

- ¿Y esas piedras? - Pregunté 

- La señorita Kasumi, la señorita Akane y la señorita Sakura. A las tres las sacaron de sus familias por problemas de deudas. Solo las conocía desde hace un día, pero como era el único chico, pues creí que debía protegerlas aun a costa de mi vida - 

- ... - No sabia que decir. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida fue difícil. 

- Lo menos que podía hacer es enterrarles. Busque unas piedras bonitas, pero solo pude encontrar estas. Tampoco he encontrado flores... - Pobre chico. Tenia un corazón puro como el agua, puro hasta la estupidez. Abrí el sake que traía y lo derramé en las tres rocas. 

- Nadie puede entrar en el paraíso sin haber probado un buen sake. Esto es de mi parte - advertí - No había nadie con el, ni para él. Estaba solo, y había tocado fondo. El muchacho no podía estar peor. Por eso lo escogí. No le quitaba de ninguna vida. No le alejaba de ninguna familia ni amistades. No cometía el mismo error que cometió mi maestro conmigo. Yo le enseñaría a este chico a ser feliz con su espada, con el Hitten Mitsurugi, como debió hacer mi maestro. 

- ¿Como te llamas, pequeño? - Le pregunte. 

- Shinta - Me quede pensando un momento, y dejando volar un poco mi imaginación. 

- Muy bonito, pero no pega con una espada. A partir de ahora te llamaras Kenshin - 

- ¿Ken... shin? - Y así fue como eliminé lo único que quedaba de su pasado. Ahora empezaría de cero. 

- Ven conmigo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé - Añadí finalmente. 

**_Fín_**


End file.
